


Now I've Seen It All

by sussiekitten



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rimming, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sussiekitten/pseuds/sussiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing had never been this much fun before. Read the tags before proceeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle.
> 
> Beware that I have no idea how sex between three people, let alone three guys, would play out. I made this up on the spot. Hopefully the result wasn't too terrible or confusing.
> 
> I wanted to add a note about something that my beta made me aware of. The Tornac that appears in this story is the guy that Murtagh knew when he was younger. You know, the guy he named his horse after? This is not Tornac the horse turned into a human. The Tornac in this story is one of my versions of the guy.
> 
> The character Aksel Wood that appears in this story is mine. The rest are Paolinis. This story also features my human versions of Saphira and Thorn, and later, the other dragons as well. 
> 
> A huge thanks is owed to my beta Illyric, who kicked my ass and made me post this.

Hot. He was burning, burning inside. His heart was racing in his chest, the beat echoing in his ears.

He could hardly breathe. Two hands ghosted up his sides, a hot tongue sliding over the shell of his ear. They ghosted down again, gripping his hips as the mouth glided down, stilling on his neck and sucked. He arched his back, feeling his shoulders meet the warm and slick body behind him.

He was sitting up, he knew as much. But no matter how hard he tried, the air he breathed in was hot and heavy. The scents around him were thick in his throat, making his heart beat even faster. And then a new stab of pleasure coursed through him. He moaned.

There was a second set of hands keeping his legs spread. There was a slick heat closed around his member, keeping his temperature set on scorching and keeping him from tilting over the edge. The hands slid up his legs, past the pair gripping his hips, and up his chest. Then, suction. A loud cry was torn from his lips. White flashed before his eyes.

He could breathe again. The heat around his member left. The lips on his neck left, only to appear again next to his ear, whispering something he tried to make out, but couldn't.

He knew what it was, though. He hadn't known when he had agreed to this earlier, but he knew now.

He knew it still wasn't over.

\----

 _(Earlier that same night...)_

Eragon hated parties. He hated college parties even more, but one of his friends --Aksel, the idiot-- insisted he'd at least go to one before the year was up. Seeing it was now the end of May and all the exams were completed, he no longer had an excuse not to go. School was would be over in just a week and a half. And when the rest of his friends backed Aksel up, there was no way he could get away.

So there he was, caught in the middle of his first college-level party. He had already decided that this was going to be his first and last party, and that he was going to survive it in a sober state. The drunk guy he had seen upon entering had killed his wish to drink himself nearly to death. There was no way he was getting forced into a too-small bikini and singing "one hundred bottles of beer on the wall" while dancing very off-beat to the music.

Eragon had also made sure to stay away from any slurring and groping shapes. While he was no virgin, he did not like to be groped by random guys. Random _drunk_ guys. Drunk people, in his opinion, tended not to understand the word 'no' very well. So he stayed close to the walls, edging away from any humping shapes that came near him, and made sure his water remained clean.

He noticed just how underdressed he was for the event. Or rather, how _overly _dressed he was. Many of the guys weren't wearing shirts, and the girls were parading around in skimpy shorts and tiny bras. Eragon, with his loose jeans and plain shirt, felt very visible.__

Aksel chose to enter then. His entire front was drenched in something Eragon hoped was water, as it was wetting his own shirt when Aksel glomped him. Some of Aksel's hair was wet as well, making his dirty blond hair appear even darker and more droopy. Aksel did not look like himself when his hair wasn't up in its wild style, Eragon noticed.

When Aksel tightened his grip, weighing him down further, Eragon snapped back to the present. "Aksel, get off," he scowled.

"You should join the fun!" Aksel grinned. His breath told Eragon he was still sober, thank god. A drunken Aksel was a very overly affectionate being. Eragon had no wish to slam his fist into his friend's face today.

Eragon took another look at Aksel. "What fun? A wet t-shirt contest?"

"No, silly. Wet t-shirt contests are so last year," Aksel's grin turned into a leer. "It's a -"

"You know what? I don't want to know," Eragon inched away from him. "If you like it, it has to be perverted."

"Y'know, I kinda feel offended by that," Aksel pouted.

Eragon scowled when he noticed that his hair was getting wet as well. How much water --because Aksel was dead if it wasn't-- had Aksel gotten drenched with?

"Aksel, get off," he repeated. "You're making me wet."

"Whoops!" the blond laughed and let go. Eragon glared at him. Oh yes, his shirt was very much wet now. He was very glad he had chosen a black shirt. At least the moisture wasn't visible. But seeing the right side of his face was plastered with wet hair, it was very noticeable that he was wet nonetheless.

"All 'm saying is that you should let loose a little," Aksel shrugged. "You can't stand in a corner all night, 'Agon."

"I can and I will," Eragon crossed his arms.

"Tsk. Spoilsport," Aksel shook his head. "Either you mingle with the fornicating people, or I make you."

"That's exactly why I don't want to mingle with them!" Eragon hissed and pointed to the 'dancing' --if you called humping dancing-- crowd. "They're dry-humping! No thank you."

"Y'know, you have got to be the most pude-ish non-virgin I've ever met."

Eragon was glad Aksel had said this in a normal voice, or Eragon would have smashed his face in. "Fuck you."

Aksel laughed loudly. "No thanks, jailbait," he winked.

Eragon spluttered. "I'm nineteen, you asshole!" he hissed.

"I know," Aksel smirked and patted his cheek. "And you still look like a sixteen year old."

Eragon glared at him as the blond squeezed into the dancing -- _humping_ , damnit-- mass and was gone. He scowled and took a sip of his water. Really, it had been too easy to sneak a cup filled with punch, dump it out and fill it with water. To his spectators it looked like he was drinking himself beyond reason. Unfortunately he wasn't.

The brunet sighed and pushed away from the wall. Time for a refill. He squared his shoulders and started to head towards the outer part of the crowd. Usually it was easier to get around people there.

Even if it was fewer people there, Eragon still bumped into the occasional couple. He didn't know why, but he always muttered a soft apology and carried on. It wasn't like they noticed him, but he had been taught to apologise when running into people, and he just couldn't turn it off. Damn manners.

He ran into the tenth couple of the evening and muttered a quiet "sorry". He never made it farther, though. Eragon had made the mistake of looking up, and now he was staring at his best friend getting molested by some tall redheaded dude.

Eragon forced himself to blink and look away. Saphira didn't appear to mind the hand up her singlet --the sweater she had worn upon arrival seemed to have mysteriously disappeared-- or the face-eating. Oh no. Judging by the hands that were grabbing the guy's ass and the moaning, she didn't mind at all. Eragon blushed, forced himself to stop thinking about it and moved on.

It was hard for him to think of Saphira as sexually active. She just seemed too sweet and innocent, though half of the suggestive comments made by his friends came from her. He shook his head and slid into the kitchen. There was another pair there, half-naked and steadily getting more naked. Eragon ignored them and walked up to the sink, refilling the cup before walking out.

Eragon wasn't sure where he was, exactly. Aksel, Saphira and Arya had just forced him to tag along. It was some clubhouse of sorts. It had an awful lot of rooms, though, and Eragon knew what each and every one had been and was being used for. When people said that young adults were horny, they weren't kidding.

Most of the rooms he had walked past had been empty, but then again, he was only on the first floor. The upper floor seemed to be the most popular place for a quick screw. But he had walked past two or three doors where he had been greeted with a loud exclamation of some sort. Once he had actually seen two girls practically go at it. He had managed to get a glimpse of a bare stomach, a hand trailing upwards, a head tilted backwards and a head placed conveniently between two bare legs before he had run off.

Eragon was by no means a homophobe, but his sexuality made him less than inclined to watch two girls making out, let alone anything heavier. He just preferred to watch two guys.

He made it back to the so-called living room. The music remained the same; a thumping beat that was perfect for grinding up against who- or whatever was within reaching distance.

When he walked past the crowd, he was surprised to see Aksel dancing with a black haired guy. They were rather even in height, but judging by the arm the other had around Aksel's waist, Eragon had a feeling he knew who was going to top who later.

He quickly forced those images away. While it was easier to imagine Aksel go at it with some random dude, Eragon had seen him half-naked too many times to be comfortable with the images that provided. The blond was a rather attractive guy, but not Eragon's type.

The brunet walked back to his spot and leaned against the wall. He had been watching the crowd a bit, or the smaller groups around in the room. There was a table set up for strip poker in the far back. The two busty girls at the table had made a lot of guys either join, or just stare at them as they played. A little away, someone was playing spin the bottle version of truth or dare. So far, Eragon had watched a guy put his own underwear on his head and scream "fuck me, Jesus, and fuck me **hard**!" and another to offer having a threesome with two more nerdy girls. Eragon hadn't seen him since. He couldn't be sure, but he had a sneaky suspicion they had said yes, even after they had slapped him. Alcohol did strange things to people.

A little further away, someone was playing something Eragon had dubbed 'Strip-I've Never'. They still used fingers, but Eragon had seen a couple of them lose an item of clothes along the way. Not that he really cared. If he wanted to watch something, he'd rather watch the truth or dare game. At least something happened there.

Eragon recognised the next song that came on. Apparently, as long as the song either had something to do with sex or had a grinding rhythm, they played it. He found himself humming along before he knew what he was doing. He stopped the second he realised it, looking around himself to make sure no one had heard it. Eragon breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Singing was not something he did in public.

"Are you still standing here?"

Eragon blinked and looked up. Before him stood a very familiar girl. They weren't close, but Eragon knew that was doomed to change. Arya had her heart set on this one.

"You really should be out there, having fun," she continued, crocking one of her dark eyebrows. Her hand was poised at her hip.

"Like you and Arya were having earlier?" Eragon countered. "No thank you."

Even on her dark skin, Nasuada's blush was very visible. "I thought she closed the door."

"Not entirely," Eragon winced.

"Even so," Nasuada cleared her throat, "that is not the only fun you can have at one of these things, you know."

Eragon looked at her blankly. "No? Then how come fifty percent is off screwing, thirty percent is dry-humping and the other twenty are either drinking themselves to oblivion or playing some sort of drunken sex-related game?"

"Someone has been keeping track of the fun around here," another female came into view. She smirked. "Not thinking of joining are you, Eragon?"

"No," Eragon fought the urge to glare at her. "I'm not a hornball, unlike someone I know."

Arya laughed. "I can't help it if I find Nasuada positively irresistible."

Nasuada glared at her.

Arya kissed her cheek. "You love it."

"Oh really?" Nasuada drawled.

Arya smirked in answer, curling an arm around her girlfriend's middle. "You know you do."

"Not to interrupt any of the flirting, but if you're going to do that, can't you run off to that room you used earlier?" Eragon said blankly.

"Why, that is a brilliant idea, Eragon," Arya's green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"No, it isn't!" Nasuada hissed. "You forgot to close the door the last time. No more for the night."

"So a couple of people may have seen a glimpse of us. As long as I'm blocking you, I don't mind," Arya said and started to nibble Nasuada's earlobe.

Eragon looked away pointedly.

"Stop it!"

Arya laughed. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Eragon?"

The brunet dared to look back. Nasuada looked even more flushed, and Eragon didn't really want to know why. He looked into Arya's eyes and waited.

"Do try to have some fun. And if a guy or two approaches you, you could strike up a little friendly conversation," she smirked at him.

"Your type of friendly conversation is not my type of friendly conversation," Eragon replied dryly.

"You're not a virgin. Stop acting like it," Arya tsk'ed.

"Yes, because the last time I had sex went so well," he snorted.

"The guy didn't know what he was doing. I'm sure there are plenty of other gay guys that **do** know that they're doing," Arya said pointedly.

Eragon felt himself blush. He shushed her.

Arya rolled her eyes. "It's not like every gay guy is going to jump you just because I let it slip that you're one of them," she drawled. "Now, I just happened to notice two rather attractive guys checking you out. I suggest you don't brush them off should one or both of them approach you."

Eragon blinked. "...You're gay. How would you know if guys are attractive?"

"I may be a lesbian, but I notice beauty when I see it," Arya winked. "And those guys are definitely something you'd find good looking."

"Where?" Nasuada asked.

"They're standing over there by the speakers," Arya said.

When Nasuada looked that way, Eragon found himself looking with her. There were indeed two guys there, separated from the crowd and the smaller groups around in the room. They were not looking their way. One had dark hair and was leaning with his back against the wall. There was a bottle in his right hand. His head was titled as he faced the other. The other had dark blond hair and slightly darker skin than his companion. He was leaning with his side to the wall with his arms crossed as they talked.

Eragon also noticed something else. Namely the arm the dark haired one had around the other's hips and the way they were looking at each other.  
"They're a couple, Arya," he looked at her. "Neither of them is checking me out. You're mistaken."

Arya crocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Maybe they just looked away when you looked over?"

Eragon snorted. "I repeat, they are a _couple_."

Arya waved him off. Nasuada looked away from them at last, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought.

"Babe?" Arya blinked.

"Oh, they're looking over here, alright," Nasuada said suddenly. "Just not when we're looking."

"What?!" Eragon spluttered. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," Nasuada looked at him, her dark eyes filled with sincerity. "But if you check again, they'll be looking away."

"Then how do you know they're looking over here?" the brunet countered.

"Because I can see them out of the corner of my eye. They have indeed taken an interest in you, Eragon."

"Maybe they'll invite you to join them," Arya said teasingly.

Eragon blushed and spluttered. "Go and have sex in a broom closet or something!"

"Gladly," Arya laughed. "Just beware," she winked and dragged Nasuada off with her.

Eragon scowled after them. They were nuts. He discreetly looked over at the two guys. They were still talking. The dark haired one smirked at something the other said. Eragon looked away. There was no way they had been looking at him.

He slouched back against the wall and looked out at the crowd. Somewhere along the way, some dead-beat techno music had started to play. He winced. That was really not his kind of music.

\----

Fifteen very slow minutes passed by. To pass the time, he had looked around in the room to try to entertain himself. He had seen a few laughable dares from the truth or dare corner. But every time he had gazed around in the room, he had made sure to not to look at the couple Arya had mentioned earlier. She and Nasuada were really out of their minds.

He looked back at the so called 'dancing' crowd and perked up when a familiar blond head popped into view. Saphira waved as she slid around the people in the crowd. Eragon gave a half-smile as she came closer.

"I'm so sorry I just left you like that," she said and ruffled a hand through her hair. "I -"

"It's ok," Eragon fiddled with the cup. "You're allowed to have some fun."

Saphira blinked. "Well, yes, but -"

"And I'm glad you've found someone you...like," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh God, you saw?" she covered her mouth.

"Yeah. A little."

She blushed.

"It's fine. I also saw Arya and Nasuada go at it, so I'm practically blind at this moment," he drawled.

Saphira giggled softly. "Still, that can't have been pretty."

"...Not really," he cleared his throat. "But it's fine. 'm just not...used to seeing you like that," he shrugged. His eyes widened suddenly. "That did not come out right," he spluttered.

Saphira ruffled his hair. "It's fine," she laughed. "I know what you meant."

Eragon batted the hand away. "Hey, what are you doing here, anyway? Don't tell me you're through with your...friend?"

"Oh no, but I wanted to come over and check on you," she bit her lip. "I really feel sorry for leaving you here all alone. I mean, I saw Aksel and...well..."

"Yeah," Eragon rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's cool. I think maybe I'll just leave early or something."

"...Do you even know where you are?" Saphira crocked an eyebrow.

He paused. "I'll get a cab or look for a bus or something."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "Could you please stay? I'm staying sober so that one of us can drive, and -"

"I can drive," Eragon shrugged.

"Again, you don't know where we are," she patted his shoulder. "I'll drive."

"...But then I have to stay," he sighed.

"Only for an hour or two more," she smiled. "We'll leave then, I promise."

"...All of us?" he drawled. "Good luck finding Aksel."

"We can leave without him if we have to," Saphira winked. "Just, hang in there, alright? Go and dance or something."

Eragon just looked at her. "You know I don't dance."

"Then find someone to make out with," she wiggled her eyebrows. "There are plenty of guys to choose from."

"...I need to find friends that can think with their upstairs brain."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "Just try having some fun, Eragon. You won't regret it," she ruffled his hair again and walked off.

Eragon shook his head and tried to pat it back down. He really couldn't understand his friends.

He sighed. There was only so much he could do for another hour or two. He considered stepping outside. Even though he knew there were people too, it was getting rather warm and it would give him something to do.

After a few more minutes of feeling the heat build up around him, he began to walk towards the terrace. He took a deep breath as he finally stepped outside. Eragon was pleased to notice that he had been wrong. There was no one in sight. He walked out on the wooden planks and over to the stairs. There he sat down.

He could still hear the music from inside and the occasional loud exclamation and laughter. But it was nicer outside. Much, much nicer. And more quiet. Why he hadn't gone outside before was beyond him.

He put the cup down and felt the right side of his hair. It was still a little wet, but it hadn't started to dry weirdly. Yet. Thankfully it was warm outside, or he would have started to freeze. His shirt was still moist, after all. Damn that Aksel.

Eragon frowned when he heard creaking. He looked over his shoulder and found nothing. He shook his head and looked back out at the dark garden.

"Hello."

Eragon jumped. He looked to his right and found himself staring straight into a pair of sparkling grey eyes. He leaned back slightly. He hadn't even heard the guy sit down!

"I'm Tornac," the grey eyed male said. "And that over there is Murtagh."

Eragon turned his head around. On his other side sat a dark haired male. He smirked and nodded his head. Eragon looked back at the one who had spoken. He knew these two from somewhere...

The sandy blond hair, the dark hair and the smirk...Eragon's eyes widened the image slapped him in the face. It was the guys Arya had pointed out to him! And she really hadn't been kidding when she said they had been attractive.

"And you are?" Tornac tilted his head.

Eragon blinked. They had to be involved in some kind of dare. There was no other reason for them to be talking to him. Even so, they had been polite so far...

"I'm Eragon," he replied softly.

Tornac grinned. "Eragon. It's nice to meet you. I have to apologise for my friend, though. He doesn't talk much."

"I resent that." Eragon felt a shiver run down his spine. "I just let you take care of the chit-chat," Murtagh continued. And by God, his voice was husky. It was deeper than Tornac's but not by much, even though Eragon could see that Tornac had to be the older one out of the two. They were also both obviously taller than him.

"Anyway," Tornac rolled his eyes. "We thought you looked lonely and decided to drop by."

"Your friends seemed to be in a hurry to leave whenever they came over," Murtagh drawled.

Eragon blinked again. How long had they been keeping an eye on him? And just where did that fit into whatever dare they were a part of?

"Um, yeah. I mean, when they have a chance to get laid, they tend to leave me behind."

Both of them let out a laugh. Tornac's was louder and merrier while Murtagh's was a soft chuckle.

"And let me guess...you can't blame them?" Tornac smirked.

"No," Eragon snorted. "As we all know, good friends always blow each other off when there's a possibility of getting laid."

"Aren't you a funny one?" Tornac grinned.

Eragon just shrugged. He was a little weirded out, though. Why hadn't they done whatever the dare was about and gotten on with their lives? ...Unless the dare involved inviting him to a threesome --it seemed to be the dare of the evening, for some reason--because if it was, then he was out of there.

"Seriously, though...why are you talking to me?" Eragon asked a little awkwardly.

"I told you. We thought you looked lonely and wanted to offer you some company."

Eragon crocked an eyebrow. "Whatever the dare is, get it over with, would you? You don't have to lie."

Tornac and Murtagh shared a look. "We're not here on a dare," Murtagh replied.

"Yeah, right," the brunet snorted.

"We're not," Tornac repeated. "We're here to give you some company. And to ask you to join us..."

\----

If he hadn't stopped himself, Eragon was sure he would have spluttered or shrieked 'what?!' very loudly. Instead, he settled for looking flabbergasted and a little disturbed. If he were to believe Saphira, he had mastered that look quite nicely.

"Dancing," Tornac added with a half-smirk. "Why, what did you think we meant?"

Eragon just let out a half-strangled sound. Beside him, Murtagh let out a husky laugh. "You'll have to excuse Tornac," Murtagh said then. "He likes to catch people off guard."

"You love me anyway, babe," Tornac smirked.

Murtagh flipped him off.

If Eragon had doubted that they were dating, seeing them interact would have killed that doubt. It was so clear. It also made him very uncertain of why they wanted him to join them. Dancing! Join them on the dance floor. God, even making that slip in his head was making him blush.

"Um, I'm not much of a dancer, to answer your question. So, thanks but no thanks."

Murtagh and Tornac shared another look. "Murtagh will take care of that," Tornac said simply. "It was he who taught me to move. It's not that hard."

"No, that's why it took me ages to teach you," the other drawled.

"I'm sorry, but you were very distracting," the blond replied dryly.

"I could wear rags, and you'd still find me distracting," Murtagh rolled his eyes and stood up. "But you are coming with us," he said to Eragon.

"Yup," Tornac stood up as well. Eragon had to tilt his head back to see them properly. "You've been here for, how long? Almost three hours? And all you've done is to stand there. You're coming with us."

"...You know how long I've been here?" Eragon spluttered.

"Sure," Tornac grinned. He grabbed Eragon's arm and forced him to stand up. "You came with three of your friends. Murtagh noticed your arrival, because it only took Thorn, a friend of ours, ten seconds to start drooling upon seeing one of your friends."

"Thorn?" Eragon frowned.

"Yeah," Murtagh shrugged. "Redhead. He hooked up with your blonde female friend."

"Ah." Eragon knew who they were talking about now. Huh. Small world. "Anyhow, I'm not dancing. Sorry."

"Come on. It'll be fun," Tornac promised.

"We won't take no for an answer," Murtagh added.

"..." Eragon licked his lips. "Alright, but only for a little while."

"Sure, sure," Tornac linked their arms and started to drag him back into the house. Murtagh followed them. Eragon wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. He really, _really_ didn't dance. And if his friends found out...he'd never live it down.

As they entered the house, the music had once again been switched to a thumping, sensual song. It was hard not to move along.

It was true that Eragon didn't dance, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to. He could move to the music...if he wanted to. He just rarely wanted to. He was sure that he sucked, and he'd rather not scar anyone with having to see his attempts at dancing.

The brunet was tempted to back away or run when Tornac led him towards the other dancing couples. How was he supposed to dance with them anyway? Tornac had said something about Murtagh teaching him, but where did that leave Tornac?

Tornac came to a stop and practically threw him into Murtagh's arms. "I'll be around," he said, winked and disappeared.

Eragon blinked. He was suddenly aware of where he was and who he was pressed against. He quickly stepped back and tried to keep the blush at bay.

For a second, they both just stood there. Finally Murtagh rolled his eyes and waved him closer. "You want to learn, right?"

"Not really. I'm fine," Eragon suddenly found watching the others very interesting.

"Tch." He blinked at the foreign sound and looked back. And suddenly found Murtagh standing right before him. "We're doing this. Come on." And before he could back up, Murtagh had grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer.

"Um -"

"Don't think," Murtagh interrupted him. "Just feel the music and let it move you."

Eragon was tempted to glare at him. Did he look like a moron? So when he felt Murtagh start to shift and move to the music, he started to move with him.

"...If that's what you told Tornac, then how come he had trouble?" Eragon asked offhandedly.

"He was too busy groping my ass," the other replied dryly. "He was telling the truth about that."

"So you are..." Eragon made a motion with his hands. Murtagh crocked an eyebrow. "...Together?"

"Focus on the dancing," was all he replied. "You're doing great so far, but you need to pay more attention to your partner and the music than your thoughts."

Eragon focused his eyes on Murtagh's chest. He'd rather not look him in the eyes. He felt awkward as he stood there, swaying to some bad trance tune. Apparently Murtagh thought so too. "You need to do something with your hands. You look ridiculous with them just hanging there."

This time, Eragon did glare at him. Murtagh answered with a soft smirk. "Unless you want me to come closer, they're remaining there," Eragon countered.

"Who said I didn't want you to?" Murtagh proved his point by pulling Eragon closer. "So look alive."

Eragon answered by draping an arm loosely around Murtagh's neck. His gaze remained firmly on the other's chest, however. It didn't matter that he knew that Murtagh was taken; being so close to someone attractive was having its effects.

"To answer your earlier question, yes, we are." Eragon frowned in confusion. "Tornac and I. We're together," Murtagh clarified.

"Oh. Then how come he isn't dancing with you?"

"Because I'm not an exhibitionist and he can't keep his hands to himself," Murtagh drawled.

He blinked. "So you never dance together?"

Hazel. Murtagh's eyes were hazel, and currently twinkling like mad. "I didn't say 'never'."

Eragon blushed. He could only imagine what that would look like. He tried to force the images away, but they flashed in his mind anyway. Tornac's hands buried in Murtagh's back pockets, their groins practically melted together, Tornac's lips on Murtagh's neck...

He shook his head fiercely. Go away, images! He did not need those right now.

"Are you alright?"

Eragon made the mistake of looking up. Murtagh's face was just a few centimetres away from his own. Murtagh's breath ghosted over his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah," Eragon cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Murtagh did not look convinced. Eragon stumbled when Murtagh pulled him even closer. "If you're uncomfortable, we can stop."

Somehow, Eragon didn't think he was just referring to the dancing, which was strange, because it wasn't like he had signed up for doing anything else.

"I'm fine," he said finally. "Seriously." And to prove this, he threw his other arm around Murtagh's neck.

The other smirked down at him. "Anytime you want to back out is fine."

"We're just dancing. If you start to grope me, I'll just sic your boyfriend on you," Eragon said jokingly.

Murtagh chuckled. Before Eragon could ask what was so funny, he felt a different set of hands grip his waist. Murtagh's hands slid around his back and into his back-pockets. Eragon blushed. With a hard body behind and in front of him, he suddenly realised how close he was to them both.

"Who are you siccing who on?" Tornac purred into his ear.

"Um, you on Murtagh, if he started to grope me," Eragon repeated a little breathlessly.

"Well, he's groping you now, isn't he?" Eragon could practically picture the smirk. "And I see nothing wrong in that. Murtagh knows who he belongs to."

"That goes both ways, jackass," Murtagh countered.

"Oh, you melt me with your words," Tornac laughed. The laugh fanned over Eragon's ear, making him shiver. As if the soft hardness in front and behind him wasn't enough, now they were going to grope him? If he had known that earlier, Eragon wasn't so sure that he would have said yes.

"What's going on?" Eragon asked, instantly hating the soft breathless hint in his voice.

"Oh, nothing," Tornac hummed. Eragon gasped when he felt Tornac lick the outer rim of his ear. Murtagh's hands grasped him tighter and pulled him even closer still. Tornac followed almost automatically. "Except that we're asking you if you're willing to join us for some fun."

"This is the dare, isn't it?"

"No dare," Murtagh replied huskily. "Just plain old lust."

"What do you say, Eragon?" Tornac murmured. "We'll take good care of you."

"You can back out anytime you want," Murtagh nipped at Eragon's bottom lip. "No pressure."

Eragon knew what he was supposed to say, knew what was smart of him to choose. And yet, as Tornac moved down to lick his pulse; a very different word tumbled off his tongue.

"Ok."

\----

Eragon wasn't sure how he ended up there, or even where here was. He was pretty sure they were still inside the house, but if they were on the upper or lower floor was beyond him. All he could remember was Murtagh's lips on his neck and Tornac's hands leading him forward before he was lead across a threshold and practically thrown onto a rather large bed. Then Murtagh's lips were on his and Tornac's hands were working on his jeans.

How they made it work went right over Eragon's head. Murtagh's tongue was doing sinful things to his mouth, and that was all he could really focus on. The tongue was stroking his, mapping out his mouth and swiping across his bottom lip before starting over again. It was difficult enough for him to remember to breathe, let alone to notice what Tornac was doing.

That was, until a hand sneaked into his underwear and started to stroke him. Eragon moaned into Murtagh's mouth. Murtagh pulled back and started to work his way down Eragon's neck. He found his pulse and sucked. Eragon moaned and arched up into both touches.

Someone pushed his jeans and underwear further down and pulled them off. The logical half of his brain told him that it had to be Murtagh, but his other half told the logic where to stick it. The same hands slid up his body and started to pull of his t-shirt. It made a wet sound as it left his shoulders and was thrown from his body.

When Tornac's hand sped up, Eragon reached out and grabbed the first thing he could find. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his cheeks were steadily getting hotter. Murtagh's mouth had left his neck and Eragon let out a loud cry when Tornac tightened his grip at the same time as Murtagh licked one of his nipples.

His arousal was throbbing hard. Eragon's hands tightened around Murtagh's shoulders, being what he had grabbed onto, raising the material of Murtagh's shirt as he did so. Eragon suddenly became aware of the fact that he was the only one that lost a single item of clothing. He grabbed onto the shirt and pulled. Murtagh pulled away, which caused Eragon to let out a displeased cry, but when he could feel bare skin under his hands and the mouth returned, that was all forgotten.

Suddenly everything stopped. Eragon opened his eyes --he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them-- and lifted his head. Two sets of eyes stared back at him. Murtagh licked his lips and shared a quick look with Tornac. The latter nodded. Eragon suddenly found himself being pushed into a seated position with Murtagh behind him. Murtagh's hands ghosted down his sides as Tornac slid his legs more open.

Eragon blushed. He felt very exposed, even more so than he had done lying down. Tornac's hands ghosted up his thighs as the man leaned down and breathed hotly on Eragon's erection. Eragon moaned softly. Murtagh's hands stilled and gripped his hips at the same time as Tornac's tongue started to lap at the sensitive flesh. And before Eragon could count to ten, Tornac had swallowed his member whole.

Hot, it was so hot. Eragon choked and felt his eyes clench shut. Murtagh's mouth was once again on his neck as Tornac started to bob his head.  
Eragon's hands clenched onto the bedding. He was starting to pant loudly, and it seemed to echo in his head. Tornac started to use his tongue and sucked. Eragon moaned. He tried to buck his hips, but Murtagh's hands kept them in place. Tornac's hands continued to ghost across his thighs.

With Murtagh hitting every spot on his neck and Tornac working his magic on his member, it wasn't long until it started to tighten in his stomach. Tornac's hands suddenly moved, sliding up his chest and starting to toy with his nipples. Eragon didn't have time to warn any of them before he let out a loud cry and came.

His head fell back against Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh's mouth left his neck and moved up to his ear. At the same time, he felt Tornac sit up and tower over him. "Are you still with us?" Murtagh asked teasingly.

It took a while for him to process the words. "Aah, yeah," Eragon panted. His brain wasn't cooperating properly just yet, the stupid thing.

"I bet you weren't ready for that," Tornac chuckled.

Eragon forced his eyes to open. He tried to sit up, but only fell back against Murtagh's body. He shivered when he felt Murtagh chuckle.

"Think you can handle more?" Tornac murmured softly.

There was more? Eragon tried to imagine that, but couldn't. It was hard enough to remember everyone's names, including his own.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," was whispered against his neck.

But he wanted to. He could feel Murtagh's erection against his lower back and could see the outline of Tornac's straining against his jeans. And even though he knew he could walk away without them missing him that much, Eragon didn't want to leave. _In for a nickel, in for a dime._

He finally regained his breath and managed to sit up. "I want to," he said. "But how -"

"Don't worry about the how," Tornac winked. "We have that part covered. You just let us know if you have anything against being on the bottom."

For those two? "No."

"Excellent," Tornac smiled widely. "Now, which of us do you prefer?"

What? "I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do," Murtagh replied. Eragon felt him shift and move away from him. Eragon braced himself as the other man came into view.

Eragon blushed. He could choose? But what if –

"No one is going to feel snubbed that you didn't pick him," Murtagh said then, interrupting his inner triad. Eragon felt his blush darken. Was he that easy to see through?

"Nope," Tornac agreed. "You get to choose which hotstuff you want in ya."

Eragon stared at him. "You'll have to excuse Tornac's language," Murtagh shook his head. "Only he would call himself 'hotstuff'."

"That's not true," Tornac said. Murtagh just stared at him. "Alright, fine. Maybe it is a little."

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

Even though Eragon had wondered about the use of 'hotstuff', it hadn't been why he had stared. The blush was burning hotly on his face. Was he really doing this? It really seemed like he was, and he couldn't believe it. A blow job was one thing, but to go all the way with two guys?

He jolted at the feeling of an arm sliding around his shoulders. "Having second thoughts?" Murtagh whispered into his ear.

Eragon shivered. He shook his head.

"You are of course allowed to," Tornac repeated.

"I'm not. It's stupid, I know, but I'm not," Eragon said and licked his lips. "You should try everything at least once, right?" That was not one of his favourite philosophies in the world, but it made sense.

"That's right," Tornac hummed. "So, who do you want to try first?"

Eragon forced down the splutter that had been making its way up his throat.

Murtagh pushed Tornac, making the blond laugh. "Quit scaring the kid."

That was right! Wait, what? "I'm not a kid!" Eragon spluttered. Oh great, he hadn't gotten rid of that voice yet.

"No offense meant," Murtagh gave a half-smirk. "In fact, I'm quite sure you're older than Tornac mentally."

"Offense taken," Tornac shoved Murtagh back. The other just smirked wider. "Since you're in such a good mood, you can go first."

What, they were taking turns now? He saw Murtagh roll his eyes and mouth something to Tornac. The other mouthed something back, and Murtagh's smirk seemed to widen even more. Eragon gulped softly. Dear God, just _what_ had he gotten himself into?!

\----

Eragon moaned as the fingers thrust in and out of him. Somehow Murtagh and Tornac had come to some sort of agreement, because soon after he had found himself on his back and with Murtagh's fingers sliding in and out of him. Where they had gotten the lube from was beyond him.

Eragon's hands clenched tightly onto the bedding as Tornac circled his tongue around one of his nipples. When Murtagh's fingers yet again brushed against his prostate he arched his back and moaned.

When both of them pulled away, Eragon nearly jolted. That couldn't be it, could it?

He got his answer a second later when Murtagh draped his legs on either side of his suddenly bare hips. Eragon stared at Murtagh's exposed flesh. His stomach, which until now had been covered by the zip-up top Murtagh had been wearing, was toned. Eragon wanted to touch it, to see if it was as hard as it looked. The top hadn't been shed, though, just unzipped. His jeans had simply been pushed down.

Eragon gulped when he saw Murtagh's cock. It was easily thicker and a little longer than both of Eragon's previous 'boyfriends'. He didn't know whether to drool or be worried.

He looked up when nothing happened. Murtagh was looking at him. Eragon suddenly understood what was taking so long. He gave a resolute nod and mentally prepared himself. Murtagh gave a soft smirk and lifted his hips before he started to push inside.

The brunet gasped and reminded himself firmly not to clamp down. Even if Murtagh had prepared him, it had been a while since the last time, and Murtagh wasn't small. He continued to take deep breaths and waited.

Tornac was suddenly there, kissing his neck softly and palming his erection. Eragon let out a soft moan. He could feel himself relaxing a little more, his back arching slighting, something that let Murtagh slide even further into him. Eragon moaned when it caused Murtagh to brush against his prostate.

The dark haired man must have taken it as a sign to continue, because before Eragon could take another breath, Murtagh had pulled back and thrust inside again.

Eragon, after getting used to the feeling, started to thrust back against Murtagh. He clenched around the other as he pulled out, tearing a long moan from Murtagh's lips. Murtagh sped up, thrusting inside harder and faster, somehow managing to hit his prostate more often than not. Eragon continued to clench around him, both of them moaning.

Murtagh's hands were gripping Eragon's hips as he remained in his seated position. Eragon watched him through half-lidded eyes. He didn't understand how someone could actually be sitting up and do that. A particular hard pump from Tornac's hand made him lose that train of thought. He cried out loudly.

Tornac found his pulse and sucked at the same time as Murtagh slammed hard right into his prostate. Eragon clenched down and came. Two soft moans answered his loud one.

Eragon felt Murtagh pull out, wincing slightly. He panted and opened his eyes. He saw Murtagh throw away the used condom and look at Tornac. Eragon looked as well. Tornac blinked back at them as he licked his palm. The right one. The one he had used to bring Eragon off. The brunet blushed.

"What? I have to clean them somehow," Tornac snorted.

 _Them_?

Murtagh seemed to get this as he let out a husky laugh. "Here, let me," he said and grabbed Tornac's other hand. Eragon saw that it was too coated in something. Murtagh's tongue sneaked out and started to lick at Tornac's palm.

Eragon's mouth went dry again. Something like that should not look so erotic. He looked away and gazed at Tornac. It was only then that he noticed that Tornac's pants were unzipped and pushed down slightly. He had been fisting himself as he had watched them. Eragon let out a mental curse as he felt himself blush yet again.

Murtagh finally let go of Tornac's palm with a smirk. Eragon saw Tornac's eyes narrow before he leaned forward. Eragon looked away, though he heard them kiss. A part of him wanted to look, but it seemed like his body had made the decision for him.

He waited till he heard them break away before looking back. He found two pairs of eyes watching him. Eragon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We don't mind being watched," Murtagh said huskily.

Eragon nodded softly. He didn't know how else to respond to that.

"But Murtagh, we haven't really given him anything to watch," Tornac said with a smirk.

"Then let's," Murtagh smirked back and pulled him down for a rough kiss.

This time, Eragon found himself glued to the sight. Murtagh seemed to be in control of the kiss. His tongue ran over Tornac's bottom lip before it disappeared inside Tornac's mouth. The blond let out a muffled moan. Eragon quickly saw why. One of Murtagh's hands had snuck down and started to fist Tornac's cock with ease.

As he watched, Murtagh pushed Tornac down, never once breaking their kiss. Murtagh pulled out his own stiffening member and rubbed the two cocks together. The kiss broke when Tornac let out a husky groan.

Eragon had a hard time believing that Tornac somehow had managed to stay silent while Murtagh had been busy with him. But he couldn't remember hearing anything. Then again, pleasuring yourself and being pleasured was two very different things.

Murtagh's hand left and went to the side, where it helped Murtagh brace himself. Then Murtagh started to grind down. Tornac's hands grabbed onto the other's butt-cheeks and thrust back against him.

The brunet could feel a blush start to spread again. He tried to ignore his own stiffening groin, but it was difficult. He was getting hard again.

Eragon bit his lip and tried to look away, but it was then that Murtagh looked back up. Eragon's eyes widened. He found himself getting even harder just by the look of pure lust in the other's eyes. Murtagh's eyes flicked down and then back up. A smirk slowly spread on his lips. The dark haired man leaned down and whispered something in Tornac's ear. Tornac's eyes opened. He looked over at Eragon then back at Murtagh. He nodded.

Eragon blinked. What had he missed now? Something huge apparently, as Murtagh got off of Tornac and shed his shirt. Tornac sat up, his hair a rumpled mess. He didn't seem to care at all. He simply crawled over to Eragon and kissed him.

Eragon had kissed Murtagh earlier, but not Tornac. Their kisses were different, yet the same. Murtagh was more passionate whereas Tornac was...bolder. Bolder was a good word to describe him.

The brunet squeaked when he suddenly was turned around and forced onto his hands and knees. He opened his mouth to speak, but a gasp came out instead when Tornac started to kiss his way down Eragon's spine. Eragon felt his arms give in a little when Tornac licked and blew on the suddenly sensitive skin. He fell onto his elbows and hid his face in his arms when Tornac's tongue licked down his crack and over the still loose opening. When the tongue pressed inside, the brunet moaned.

He wasn't sure if the blush in his cheeks came from arousal or embarrassment. And he didn't really care, as long as no one saw it.

Eragon stifled the moan that threatened to leave him when Tornac pulled away. He heard clothes rustling before he felt one of Tornac's hands stroke his hipbone. Eragon shivered. He knew what would come next. He arched his back when he felt Tornac's member slide inside slowly. He   
didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that he was still loose from earlier.

Unlike Murtagh, Tornac didn't wait to build up a rhythm. He started slowly until he graced Eragon's prostate. Eragon let out an involuntary moan and felt Tornac's other hand grip his hips as Tornac started to go faster.

The new angle made Tornac hit his prostate with every thrust. Eragon had stopped trying to muffle his sounds. It just wasn't possible. Each time the other hit that point inside of him, a wave of pleasure would course through him. His entire frame was starting to shake.

Tornac's hand slipped down and started to pump his erection. Eragon tilted his head back and moaned loudly. His eyes were at half-mast, and when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he forced them to open. He froze.

Murtagh's eyes were burning as he watched them. He sat straight, his legs stretched out before him as he fisted himself. Eragon's eyes couldn't stop staring at the hand that pumped up and down in time with Tornac's thrusts. But when Tornac hit his prostate harshly, Eragon's eyes slipped shut and a loud cry escaped him.

"Enough." Even through the haze, Eragon registered Murtagh's voice. Tornac immediately stopped thrusting.

For a few seconds, there was only silence and the sound of Eragon's panting. Eragon gasped when he felt Tornac pull out. He felt the bed dip as Murtagh came closer. There was more rustling and he felt himself being lifted. Eragon opened his eyes.

Somehow, he found himself seated in Murtagh's naked lap. Murtagh leaned up and started to slowly kiss and lick his neck. Eragon curled his arms around the other's shoulders and tilted his head to give him more room.

Behind them, he could feel Tornac move. Eragon wanted to check to see what he was doing when Murtagh shifted and he felt the tip of the other's erection brush against his entrance. He opened his eyes and looked down at Murtagh's sweaty face. He shifted, grabbed Murtagh's shoulders, and slowly lowered himself onto the erection. Murtagh hid his face in Eragon's neck and moaned.

Eragon shifted when he felt Murtagh lift his hips. Behind him, he felt Tornac slide in closer. Tornac kissed the brunet's neck before Eragon felt his hands come to rest on Murtagh's thighs, just behind where Eragon was seated.

Murtagh let out a low moan and shifted his hips again. Eragon let out a soft cry when the tip of the erection brushed against his prostate. It was then it dawned on Eragon what Tornac was doing. He blushed and silently wondered how on earth this was going to work.

The dark haired man answered. He gripped Eragon's hips and helped him start a rhythm. As Eragon would go up, Tornac would slam inside and Murtagh would shift back against him. When Eragon came back down, Tornac would pull back and Murtagh would shift upwards.

Strangely enough, it worked. The rhythm between them started out slow, but soon sped up. Tornac's pace was fast and hard, making Murtagh and Eragon's pace the same. Tornac would kiss and lick at Eragon's neck while Murtagh fisted Eragon's erection. Eragon continued to cling to Murtagh's shoulders and tried not to pass out.

All in all, it couldn't have lasted long. Eragon started to clamp down on Murtagh when he pulled out, making Murtagh clamp down in turn when Tornac pulled back. The air was filled with musk and moans.

Eragon came first. He let out a loud cry and clamped down hard on Murtagh. The other let out a broken moan and came too. Tornac slammed in two more times before climaxing as well.

Slowly the brunet could feel his heart return to normal. He got up and collapsed head first beside Murtagh. He felt the other two shift and heard someone else lay down. Eragon looked up and saw Tornac lying on his back, an arm over his eyes and his mouth open as he breathed. Murtagh lay in the middle, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Eragon looked away and relaxed. He was so tired. He felt himself start to drift off when he was pulled against a hard body. He let out a soft mutter of displeasure. Someone chuckled. Eragon opened an eye to glare at whoever it was. Murtagh smirked back at him. It was Murtagh he had been pulled against. It was Murtagh's arm that was around his waist. On his other side, Tornac had shifted to lie on his side, an arm thrown around Murtagh's middle. He was clearly already asleep, judging by the soft snoring coming from his still open mouth. Eragon was sure they looked quite strange as they lay there together.

Within a few minutes, he felt Murtagh's breathe even out. No more than a minute later, Eragon followed them into the dream world.

\----

Eragon woke up after what felt like only minutes. He was confused at first, not recognizing his surroundings at all. He sat up and blinked. He was in some sort of room that smelt heavily of sex. He wrinkled his nose. How he gotten there?

He looked down at himself and noticed two things. One, he was naked and two, there was an arm around his middle. Eragon stifled what would without a doubt have been a loud shout and forced himself to check whose arm it was instead.

As he saw the two other men, everything came rushing back. He blushed furiously. He couldn't believe it. Had he really done what he thought he had done?

Judging by the pain in his ass and the still lingering fatigue, he had.

It took Eragon a minute to wiggle out of Murtagh's grasp. Then he slowly began to dress himself. He sat up gingerly and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Oh yeah, it probably looked like a bloody mess. That was not the biggest issue at hand, though. Getting away was.

Eragon made sure he hadn't forgotten or dropped anything before quietly tip-to'ing over to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it.

Something held him back though. The brunet bit his lip and looked back onto the bed.

They lay just as he had left them. Tornac was still spooned against Murtagh's side; his right leg curled around Murtagh's left. Tornac's right arm still lay across Murtagh's stomach possessively. Murtagh's left arm was around Tornac's body, his hand resting on the small of Tornac's back. The right arm that had previously been around Eragon's middle now simply lay beside him. They were both firmly asleep.

Eragon shook his head and sneaked out of the room, closing the door as softly as he could. He sighed and began to walk down the hall.

He could still hear the party going on downstairs. Eragon groaned when he realised he needed to walk down the stairs. That was going to be fun.  
Five minutes later he finally found himself on the ground floor. Eragon cursed whoever had invented stairs and tried not to limp too much as he walked back into the common room. The music that greeted him seemed unusually loud. He flinched and just barely managed to force himself not to cover his ears.

The party was very much still going on, Eragon noticed. It looked like he had never left. He shook his head and began to make his way towards the door. If anyone was looking for him that would be the first place they would look.

Eragon winced when he noticed that all his friends were there waiting for him. That really couldn't be good. They would ask questions, and if he had any hickeys, the teasing would be never ending. He schooled his features and walked over to them.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Saphira scolded, looking him up and down as if to check for any damage.

"Just around," Eragon shrugged. "I spent most of the time outside after you left."

"We checked outside. You weren't there," Aksel drawled.

"I was." Eragon hated to lie, but now it was vital. There was no way he was telling his friends what he had just done. At least, not right away. "I took a walk around outside. You must have missed me."

None of them really looked convinced, but they let it go. Eragon released a relieved breath and followed Saphira out and over to the car.  
Technically it was Arya's car, but it was clear that she had been drinking, so it was Saphira that unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Aksel slipped into the back with Nasuada and Arya. Eragon took the passenger seat. They all buckled in and Saphira backed out and onto the road.

The ride was filled with silence. Eragon was tempted to squirm, but he was too busy trying not to sit on his ass to do anything else. He tried not to think of how he must have looked.

A long ten minutes later Saphira pulled over and Nasuada helped Arya out. Arya had an arm slung around Nasuada's shoulders. Eragon looked away when Arya started to nip at her girlfriend's throat.

Saphira let out a quiet giggle. "I'll make sure Aksel takes the car back tomorrow."

"Thanks," Nasuada said softly. "Good night everyone."

They exchanged a few quick goodbyes before Saphira was once again on the road.

"So, Aksel, who was that guy I saw you with?" Saphira spoke up. Eragon perked up a little. He remembered seeing Aksel with someone earlier, before Murtagh and Tornac had attacked. He forced down the blush that threatened to rise.

"Oh, just some guy," Aksel said smugly. Eragon looked into the side-view mirror and saw the smug smirk on Aksel's lips.

"You mean you banged someone and didn't get their name?" Saphira crocked an eyebrow and glanced at the other blond through the rear-view mirror.

"Alright, so maybe I got his name, but I didn't bang him." Eragon blinked when Aksel got a slightly far-off look.

Saphira let out a low whistle. "Does someone have a crush?" she asked teasingly.

"Says you," Aksel laughed. "I saw you and red go at it."

That sentence seemed familiar somehow, but Eragon couldn't remember where he might have heard it.

Saphira blushed. "For your information, his name was Thorn. We have a date this weekend."

And just like that, it hit him. Thorn was friends with Tornac and Murtagh! Eragon felt his eyes widen. Not good. Not good at all!

He forced himself to relax so his friends wouldn't suspect anything and continued to listen.

"Oooh, that's a fancy name," Aksel said enthusiastically. "He sounds like a fabulous kisser."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but he was."

"Yeah, so was my guy," Aksel grinned and leaned back in his seat. "What about _your_ guy, Eragon?"

Eragon blinked. "What guy?"

"The guy you obviously hooked up with," Saphira said and glanced at him briefly. "We can see the hickeys on your neck, you know."

Eragon let out a mute curse. Busted.

"Oh, he was nobody," Eragon squirmed and nearly let out a curse. Alright, note to self; no squirming. It **hurts**.

"Nobody?" Aksel sniggered. "You made out with a guy from a video game?"

"Oh, come off it," Eragon snorted. "He was an actual guy. I just didn't catch his name."

Aksel wolf-whistled. "He must have been some guy to get you to snog him without getting a name in return."

Oh, he had been some guy, alright. Only that there had been two guys, not one. Eragon bit his lip and looked out of the window. "It was nothing, alright. We just kissed a bit," he shrugged.

"Mhm, sure," Aksel smirked at him.

Eragon flipped him off over his shoulder.

Saphira parked the car five minutes later. They all got out and she locked it. Aksel held out his hand, but Saphira shook her head. "You can come by tomorrow and pick them up. God knows where they'll end up if I leave them with you," she said dryly and pocketed the keys.

Aksel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They all knew how often he lost his own keys inside his apartment. It didn't help that it always looked like a bloody mess in there either.

Saphira and Eragon parted with Aksel on the first floor. They walked up the stairs and down the hall. Saphira stopped outside her door. Eragon stopped beside her. His thighs and back was screaming at him for walking so many stairs, and all he really wanted was to collapse onto his own bed and sleep for a week, but he knew he couldn't leave Saphira without saying good night.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Saphira fiddled with her keys.

"Yeah," Eragon blinked. "Of course I do."

"Will you?" she crocked an eyebrow.

That was a very good question. Eragon licked his lips. "...Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Whatever happened while you were gone...we won't think any less of you if you tell us," Saphira patted his shoulder. "Just know that."

Eragon nodded. "Good night, Saph."

She sighed softly. "Good night," she gave him a soft smile before unlocking her door and slipping inside.

Eragon winced. He forced himself to walk until he reached his door and unlocked it. The distance between his and Saphira's room had never seemed so long before. He stumbled inside and barely remembered to lock it behind him. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He was asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nobody - a "vilain" of sorts from the Kingdom Hearts games


	2. Something Smells Fishy

The rest of the week passed quickly. There was no further talk of the party before the weekend was suddenly upon them and Saphira was getting ready for her date with Thorn.

"So, is his ass as pretty as his face?" Aksel asked as he sat on Saphira's bed. He was bouncing up and down slightly, a smirk obvious on his lips.

Eragon rolled his eyes. He sat in Saphira's computer chair as they waited for Saphira to finish changing in her bathroom.

"Why were you ogling his ass?" Saphira asked.

"I just saw that he was with you and where your hands were," Aksel sniggered. "I couldn't help but to stop to admire the view for a short while."

Eragon snorted. The door to the bathroom was unlocked and Saphira stepped outside. "A short while," she drawled as she fixed her forelock to match the rest of her messily styled hair. "Sure."

Aksel shrugged.

Saphira rolled her eyes. She found a pair of shoes and put them onto the doormat for later. Then she walked over to sit beside Aksel. "For your information, though...his face is much prettier."

The blond male laughed loudly.

"So, you really like this guy?" Eragon asked. He sat backwards on the chair, his arms resting on the backrest. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his arms.

Saphira put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Mhm. I mean, we didn't just kiss. We talked too," she smiled. "We have a lot in common."

"That's great," Eragon smiled back.

"I can ask if he has any single friends for you, if you're interested," Saphira winked.

Eragon spluttered. "Why are you just asking me?"

"Because I know Aksel is keeping in touch with _his_ mystery man from the party. You aren't," Saphira said simply.

"Yeah. Whoever was that?" Aksel asked eagerly.

"Who was your guy?" Eragon countered.

"Vanir. He was about my height. He was a little bit of a bastard, but amusing in his own way. And he made me scream," Aksel grinned.

Eragon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Too much information, Aksel."

Saphira giggled.

"So, who was he?" Aksel asked again.

Eragon tilted his head. "Just some guy." Lie, and lie well, damnit! "He was about this high," he raised his hand to show some random height, "dark-ish hair, alright kisser. Very grabby, though," he shrugged. That was an alright description. Vague, but not too vague. Fit the fact that he hadn't 'gotten his name'. At least, he hoped it did.

"Grabby?" Saphira perked up. "Details, Eragon."

Details? Oh fuck. "He just wouldn't leave my ass alone. I left him pretty quickly when he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Aksel pouted. "You could at least have gotten his name. You know, so you could tell the rest of us."

Eragon just stared at him blankly.

Saphira sighed. She checked her wrist-watch absentmindedly and shot up. "Oh shit, I'm late," she grabbed her purse, a jacket and toed on her shoes. "Bye guys! Lock up after me, or else," she threw a stern look at them before hurrying out.

A silence lingered after her. Aksel stood and stretched. "I think I'm gonna head too."

"Don't tell me you have a date as well," Eragon smirked.

Aksel slid his hands into his pockets and grinned. "I do. Laters, kiddo. I'm gonna go get laid," he waved at him before walking out of the room practically skipping.

Eragon shook his head. He stood up, grabbed Saphira's spare key walked out. He locked the door behind him and walked into his own apartment. He kicked off his shoes and turned his laptop on. He caressed the keys slightly. "I guess it's just you and me, buddy," he said and sat down. "Friends really do leave you behind when there's a possibility for sex."

Eragon pointedly ignored the warmth in his cheeks as he logged on and tried to find something to keep him occupied.

\----

Eragon woke the next morning with a very distinct wetness in his pants. He groaned and cursed himself for having yet another wet dream. Ever since the party, he couldn't sleep without reliving _certain parts_ in his dreams.

He cursed loudly as he got ready for a new day. He reminded himself to check in on Saphira later. If the date had gone well, she might check in on him first, though.

He had only just zipped up his jeans when someone unlocked his door and walked inside. "Good morning!"

Eragon stared at her. Saphira was far too happy. "Are you on drugs?" he asked as he put on a random t-shirt.

Saphira laughed. "No, but I had the best time last night," she smiled. "Thorn is adorable!"

He wanted to laugh, but managed not to. It was a severe blow to a guy's ego to be called adorable. But hey, if Saphira was happy, he wasn't going to judge.

"So he's a nice guy?"

"Oh yes," Saphira sat down on his bed, still smiling widely. "Despite what happened at the party, he's a real gentleman. I thought they were an extinct species," she sighed dreamily.

"Be careful, or you might fall in love with him already," Eragon said teasingly.

Saphira rolled her eyes. "I'm not that blonde, but I really like him. We're seeing each other again next week. Hey, why don't you come along?"

The brunet blinked. "What? You want me to crash your date?"

"No," she tsk'ed. "We're just getting together to do something fun. He both agreed that our friends should meet."

"Are you that serious already?" he smirked.

Saphira blushed and swatted at him. "No, you goof. But we talked, and apparently you all have a few similar interests. We thought it would be fun if we all got together to get to know each other."

That was a very, very bad idea. Especially if Thorn was bringing two very certain friends.

"Who are you inviting?" Eragon tilted his head, trying his best to act nonchalant.

"You, Aksel and the girls. We aren't going to do it next week already, but maybe the one after that," Saphira crossed her right leg over her left. "He said he'd bring a few once we settled on a day. He didn't know who could make it, but he was thinking about bringing one or two of his single gay friends," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Eragon let out a mental sigh of relief. That wasn't Murtagh or Tornac, at least. "I told you, you don't have to play matchmaker for me," he scowled.

"I know, I know," Saphira smiled softly. "Which reminds me...are you every going to tell me what happened at the party?"

Eragon paused. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He fiddled with his hands. He supposed he could tell her. He was dying to tell someone. After all, he didn't have to name any names...

"You have to promise me that what I say next will not leave this room," he bit his lip and looked at her.

Saphira nodded. "I promise."

He sighed. He looked away from her and over at the wall. There was a dragon poster just in front of him. His eyes followed the dragon's body as he thought about how to word what he was about to say.

"I lied." Saphira snorted. He ducked his head. Alright, so she had known that. "I may or may not have gone further than what I told you and Aksel."

"You slept with the guy?" she asked softly.

Eragon ducked his head even further. "Um, yeah, sort of."

"I could tell, Eragon. You were limping," she let out a soft giggle. "But you obviously weren't ready to say anything, so I didn't bring it up."

He turned to look at her. He lifted his legs from the floor and crossed them under himself. "Thanks for giving me time," he sent her a strained smile. His hands slid down his legs and to his knees, where they stopped, curling into tight fists. "I..." he bit his lip. "I didn't just do it once."

Saphira's eyes widened.

"I sort of did it three times..." his eyes shifted to look at the other wall, "with two guys...together."

Saphira was quiet for a long time. Eragon could feel himself start to sweat. He ducked his head and looked at her through his forelock.

Her mouth was hanging open. As he looked at her, she blinked and shook her head, visibly getting herself together. "You mean you...had a threesome?"

Eragon blushed. He nodded in answer.

"Wow," Saphira breathed. "No wonder you didn't want to say anything to everyone. Especially Aksel! But seriously, a threesome?"

Eragon crossed his arms awkwardly. He nodded again. "They were really good looking, and really, really persuasive."

A startled giggle left her. Eragon blinked at her. "I can't believe this. My best friend has actually had a threesome. You are so lucky!"

Lucky? Wait, what? "How does that make me lucky?"

"You got to be in-between two hot guys? Damn, I wish I was so lucky," she shook her head.

"I wasn't in-between them," Eragon found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Saphira clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Eragon tried to glare at her, but couldn't. He ducked his head and muttered soft curses under his breath.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. So you got a little wild. I'm not going to think any less of you. Hell, I'm jealous!" Eragon looked up. Saphira winked at him. "You should treasure the experience."

He just shrugged. Maybe he could someday...once the dreams stopped haunting him.

"But, you really don't..." he trailed off.

"I really don't," she took one of his hands in hers and squeezed. "You're my best friend. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't do drugs or kill someone. Otherwise, I don't care."

Eragon smiled at her. "Thank you."

She winked at him. "No problem."

He squeezed her hand back. She let go and Eragon let his hands rest on his knees again, feeling much more relaxed now. He let out a soft sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

It felt really good to get it off his chest. Which was strange, because it wasn't like he was ashamed of having done it. But oh well.

"But say..." Eragon frowned and looked at her. "How does that work? A threesome between three guys?" Saphira asked with a very visible mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"SAPHIRA!"

Saphira just laughed.

\----

He cursed her to hell and back. He hadn't wanted to come, but damnit, when she wanted to be, Saphira was too damn persuasive.

Eragon grumbled under his breath. In the end, Aksel, Arya and Nasuada had all agreed to come. Aksel almost hadn't showed up, when Saphira had told him he could bring his currently boyfriend -whom Eragon suspected was there to stay- along, he had eagerly jumped into it. So there they all were.

They had agreed to meet at a local mall. Thorn and his friends were running late, so Nasuada and Arya had gone inside to get something to drink. Vanir had wandered inside with just a quick word to Aksel. Aksel had just nodded.

Aksel had been right when he had described Vanir to them. He was a bit bastardly and had a very sarcastic, but alright sense of humour. He always seemed to have his dark hair back in a low ponytail, and his eyes were such startling shade of blue that they reminded Eragon of a vampire's. But as long as Aksel was happy, Eragon didn't care.

"Oh, where are they?" Saphira crossed her arms.

"They're just a little late," Aksel said and continued to chew on the straw that once had used to have a lollypop attached to it. Aksel liked to continue to chew on the straw even long after the lollypop was gone. Why he did that was beyond Eragon's understanding.

"They're a half hour late," Saphira pouted.

Aksel grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "You really like this guy, huh?"

Saphira just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Eragon shifted slightly. Thorn hadn't said who he was bringing, so he was nervous. What if he did bring Murtagh and Tornac? What if they remembered him? Would they say something? Fuck, what if they already had? He gulped.

"Oh, there they are!" Saphira perked up.

Eragon looked in the direction she was facing. In the crowd, he could only see the guy he assumed was Thorn, if his shocking red hair and tall, broad frame was anything to go by. He saw the guy's face light up. He slid through the crowd and up to Saphira, whom he picked up and twirled around. By then, Eragon was sure he was Thorn. And Saphira hadn't been kidding when she had said that he was tall.

"Thorn, these are my friends," Saphira said as Thorn placed her back down on her feet. "There are three more of us, but they're inside getting stuff."

"Cool," Thorn smiled. "Hello," he nodded to them.

"That is Aksel," Saphira said and pointed. Aksel grinned. "And that is Eragon," she pointed to him.

Eragon waited for Thorn's face to light up in recognition, but nothing happened. Thorn just nodded to him. Eragon nodded back.

"And who did you bring?" Saphira crocked an eyebrow.

"I brought people," Thorn gave a half-smirk. "Two of us couldn't make it because of work, but you get to meet the lovebirds."

Lovebirds? Why did that word make him shiver? Eragon shook his head. Thorn probably knew more people that were together. It didn't have to be Tornac and Murtagh.

"Guys, this is Murtagh and Tornac."

But it was. Eragon stiffened. He saw Thorn speak, but couldn't hear a word he was saying. His eyes were planted on the two guys that now stood beside Thorn. He vaguely heard his name being mentioned and snapped back to earth. Oh fuck. He was screwed.

"Hello Aksel, _Eragon_ ," Tornac purred. "It's lovely to meet you both."

"Truly," Murtagh smirked.

Eragon gulped when he noticed that they were both looking at him, both with the same predatory glimmer in their eyes.

Oh yes, Eragon was so screwed.

\----

They agreed to see a movie later. Which one it was, Eragon didn't know, and he hadn't really voiced his opinion when everyone had discussed it. Oh no, he had been very busy ignoring Murtagh and Tornac at that time. He didn't care if they ended up seeing a damn chick-flick; he was going to pretend he had never met Tornac and Murtagh and didn't really care about them.

Currently, they were sitting by the fountain in the park. The mall was right across the road, and the cinema they planned to go to was right beside it. They had agreed to wait there until the movie started.

Until then, it was apparently 'getting to know each other' time. And yes, that included telling a little about yourself. Eragon hated it. When his turn had come, he had tried not to pointedly ignore looking at the two people on Thorn's right as he told them about his hobbies and what he was studying. When he sat back down, he continued to ignore them.

Once the question time was over, thankfully without any embarrassing questions being thrown his way, Eragon figured it was time he talked to Saphira. Fast.

"Saph, can I talk to you for a second?"

Saphira looked at him. Her face clouded over with worry. Eragon gave a mental curse. He must have looked as distressed as he felt. He really needed to work better on masking his emotions.

"Sure," she stood. Thorn looked at them before turning back to his conversation with Vanir. Eragon heard him laugh as he pulled Saphira away from the group.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" she asked when they finally stopped.

He looked back at the group suspiciously. No one was looking at them. He opened his mouth and paused. What was he supposed to say? 'You know Murtagh and Tornac? Yeah, those were the guys I slept with. So, what's new with you?'

Eragon winced. He needed to find a gentler approach than that.

"Eragon?"

"Uh, right," he shook his head. "Um..."

Saphira leaned up and felt his forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"I'm not sick," he gently pushed her hand away. "It's just...um...you see those two guys beside Thorn?"

Saphira looked back. "Tornac and Murtagh? What about them?"

"I, uh..." he felt himself blush. There was no gentle way to put this. "The two guys; it was them."

At first she didn't get it. Then her frown melted away and shock took its place. She looked back at their large group. "The threesome you had was with them?" she whispered.

Eragon let out an awkward cough. He nodded in answer.

Saphira let out a quiet giggle. "What a coincidence."

"Saphira!" he hissed. "All I wanted was to..." his voice trailed off.

Saphira frowned. "Forget about it? I thought you said you weren't -"

"I'm not ashamed," he interrupted and tried to fight down his blush. "But it's one thing to have done it and another to see them again. I never thought I was going to...until I remembered that they were Thorn's friends."

Her eyes widened. "You knew?"

"It came up," he mumbled.

She took one of his hands in hers. "Eragon, you should have told me. I wouldn't have made you come if I knew that -"

"And have you explain to your boyfriend why your best friend couldn't make it?" he interrupted. "Nah. It's fine. It's not like," Eragon sighed, "anything's going to happen."

Saphira crocked an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Eragon blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I see the way they look at you."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She gave a quiet giggle. "They look at you like they want to -"

"If you say 'eat me', I'll commit suicide right here and now."

She let out a loud laugh. "Can I say pounce, then?" she said and winked at him.

Eragon stared at her blankly. "Do I look amused to you? I'll give you a hint; it starts with an N and ends with an O."

Saphira shook her head amusedly. "Come on; let's get back to the others before they ask what's wrong."

"You know our friends. They will anyway. Especially Aksel," Eragon grimaced. "He never stops asking until he gets an answer."

"Oh, shush you. He just cares about you."

"Sometimes I wish he didn't."

Eragon winced when Saphira slapped him in the back of his head. He sent her a sulky look. She rolled her eyes. "Now, we need to come up with an excuse. What could possibly have been so wrong that you had to drag me away from the group?"

"I don't want to be here and tried to convince you to let me go home? That should be convincing enough," Eragon shrugged.

"Yes, it should. Especially since you don't actually want to be here," her eyes twinkled amusedly.

Eragon glared at her. Saphira just tugged him along back to the group.

\----

Eragon was relieved and surprised when his friends accepted the excuse he and Saphira had cooked up. He was more relieved than anything else, of course. Sometimes it helped to have the anti-social reputation in their group.

"Don't worry about the movie," Saphira whispered to him a few minutes after they had sat back down. "You can sit next to Thorn and me."

"If I was worried about that, I would point out that my other side would be uncovered," Eragon whispered back.

Saphira rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to the girls. I'm sure they will want to sit beside you."

"Well, they will ask fewer questions than Aksel..." he trailed off. "Still, I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"I'm sure they'll offer to sit beside you without me having to ask. They know how uncomfortable you are around new people."

Eragon wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't say it out loud.

Their group entered the cinema early to make sure they would all get tickets. Nasuada had already collected money from everyone and would be buying the tickets for them. They wanted to try to get seats close to each other, or even all on the same row. Eragon thought that was a long shot. He was secretly hoping that they would get seats all around the room, and that there would conveniently be one single seat that he could occupy. And if that seat was away from everyone else, then that would be optimal.

Of course, that image had been too good to be true. Nasuada came back with nine tickets, all next to each other. Eragon gave a mental curse.

But strangely enough, Eragon found himself getting one of the outer seats with Saphira beside him. He blinked and looked up at Nasuada. She sent him a wink and continued to hand out the rest of the tickets. He looked at Saphira, who smiled back at him. When Saphira had managed to talk to her was beyond him.

Their group trekked into the kiosk. Apparently Eragon wasn't the only one that believed that a movie couldn't be properly enjoyed without something to snack on. He sneaked past the people there, grabbed his favourite snacks and walked to the register. He paid for them and sat down outside to wait for the rest.

He stuffed it into his shoulder bag as he watched the others. Eragon couldn't understand why some people took forever to choose what they wanted. Then again, he was a pretty routine guy. Some people weren't.

Eragon blinked and found himself watching Tornac and Murtagh. He looked away hurriedly. He hoped no one had seen that. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea, even if it perhaps was the _right_ one.

It had been a one-night stand, and it would remain a one-night stand. The only reason they had looked at him like they had was because they were amused. They had probably recognised the shock on his face. They knew Eragon hadn't wanted to see them again and was amused by the fact that fate had screwed him over. That was that. They were not looking for a repeat performance.

Eragon looked up and felt his eyes widened when he saw Tornac and Murtagh at the register. He was still the only one in their group that had found what they wanted. He was all alone. They were bound to walk up to him.

He needed a plan, fast. But he couldn't act too fast. He didn't want it to seem like he was avoiding them, even if that was what he was doing.

Eragon gulped. He fidgeted slightly. They were almost finished. He had to act!

It hit him like a lightning bolt. He could go to the bathroom! He stood up and immediately felt the downside of his plan hit him. If he did and they saw him, they could follow him. He cursed.

Without knowing what else to do, he walked back into the kiosk and approached his friends.

"Hey," Saphira said as he approached them. She chewed on a piece of popcorn as she struggled to pick a drink.

"Got bored, huh?" Aksel asked cheekily. "You could have just waited with Hunk One and Two."

"Do I need to look for a new boyfriend?" Vanir drawled.

Aksel let out an awkward laugh. Vanir rolled his eyes and walked on. "Seriously, Hunk One and Two," Aksel whispered.

"You know I'm not very comfortable with strangers," Eragon rubbed the back of his neck.

Saphira choked. Eragon looked at her and tried not to let the panic show. Aksel looked between them suspiciously. "Is there somethin' goin' on that I should know about?"

"Oh no, not at all," Saphira chose a bottle of water and walked to the register.

Aksel turned his gaze to Eragon. "There isn't," Eragon said, feeling beyond relieved when he sounded calm.

"...Ok," Aksel didn't sound convinced, but he let it go.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all inside the movie theatre and were waiting for the movie to begin. Eragon leaned back into his seat so he could see the screen better. It sucked to have the outer seat, but it beat sitting next to Murtagh and Tornac.

He heard the others talk quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the movie to begin. Suddenly he felt very alone. He was the only one there without a date. Just a month ago it hadn't been like that. But now, suddenly both of his best friends had a dates. He had no one.

With a heavy heart, he almost missed the opening of the movie. He looked up just in time to see the first actor being introduced. He let out a soft sigh and prepared himself for two plus hours of aimless staring.

\----

Eragon was bored. About twenty minutes into the movie he realised he had seen it before. He should have voiced his opinion. Now he was stuck watching a movie he had seen not that long ago. While it was entertaining, it was so fresh in his mind it appeared dull.

He managed to keep himself partially entertained by going over the lines in his head. Sometimes he correctly guessed the upcoming line, sometimes he didn't.

He managed to stay entertained throughout three quarters of the movie. Eragon usually only remembered the beginning and the end of movies, and this time was no different. He remembered the ending quite clearly, so once it was clear that it was only a half-hour left of it, he felt the boredom sink in.

It was also then that his bladder started to protest. Eragon had the tendency to snack or drink a lot when he was bored, and it always had its consequences. He bit his lip. He could hold for another half hour, or he could sneak out.

He really didn't want to sneak out, though. He hated it when people did that during movies, so he never did it himself.

Until now, that was. He really, really had to pee. Eragon let out a mute curse. There was no way he could hold it. He stuffed the remainder of his candy into his bag and stood. Then he made his way over to the exit.

It didn't take him long to locate the bathroom. He had been there a good few times before, and with his full bladder, he practically ran there.

Despite how full his bladder had felt, he finished in what felt like record time. Eragon flushed and got out of the cubicle. He didn't look up as he trekked over to the sinks and started to wash his hands.

It was then he noticed it. He was not alone. Eragon tried to not let that information distract him and finished washing his hands. So what if there was someone in there with him? There was no reason for him to panic or hurry out of there. Whoever it was had as much right as him to use the bathroom.

That being said, he still panicked when he looked up and recognised the two faces reflected in the mirror besides his own.

"...Hey," Eragon looked away and started to dry his hands.

"Hello Eragon."

Wait a minute...that voice sounded a little too close for comfort. Eragon turned around and promptly found a chest right in front of his nose. He looked right. Yet another chest. And to his left, there was of course a wall. Fuck. He was trapped.

"What's going on?" Eragon forced his voice to sound calm. He had a sneaky suspicion he hadn't quite succeeded, though.

"Nothing," Tornac said and shifted to lean more comfortably against the mirror. "We just wanted to say hello. You know, catch up a bit."

Catch up. Hah. That didn't sound innocent at all.

"But strangely enough, we never quite managed to catch you alone," Murtagh crocked an eyebrow. "It almost seemed like you were avoiding us."

"No!" Oh God, that sounded a little too defensive. "I wasn't."

"Lying is a sin, you know," Tornac tsk'ed.

Eragon felt his cheeks flush. "I'm not lying."

"Sure, just like you didn't leave without a word last time we met," Murtagh drawled.

Eragon felt his blush deepen. They had him there. "Ok, I give. I was avoiding you," he looked away.

Tornac smacked his lips. "Ashamed of our little gathering the other night?"

Eragon backed further into the sink behind him. It dug into his lower back, but he ignored it. "No. I just assumed you'd be ok with me leaving like that."

One of Murtagh's hands came up and connected with the mirror. Eragon had already felt trapped enough, but to now have an arm blocking his only escape route -no matter how bad that route had been- made him feel even more trapped. "And why would we be ok that?" Murtagh asked, leaning in slightly.

Eragon was thrown back to the last time he had seen the two. Even if they had been even closer then, the proximity was enough to send him a trip down memory lane. His body was starting to remember what had happened last time they had all been this close. Eragon forced himself back to the present. Now was not the time to be remembering!

"It just seemed like you had done that before..." Eragon trailed off. That had sounded so much better in his head.

Both males let out a soft laugh. "While that is true," Tornac supplied, "that guy didn't sneak out on us."

Eragon ducked his head even more.

"It's alright. We know we were your first three-way experience. A lot of people get twitchy afterwards," Tornac continued. "A note, a phone number or a goodbye blowjob would have been nice, but we understand."

Tornac yelped suddenly. Eragon looked up and found the blond rubbing his arm. Murtagh was giving him a glare-like stare. "Try to be serious for once in your life, Tornac."

"I object to that. I can be serious."

Eragon felt a sudden need to sweatdrop. He did not want to be caught in the middle of a domestic fight.

"Whatever. We can talk about that later," Murtagh waved Tornac off. "The movie is about to end. We should get back to business."

"Right," Tornac gave Murtagh one last look before turning back to Eragon. Eragon jumped slightly at the sudden amount attention. "We were wondering if you were planning to ignore us forever."

"...No," Eragon slouched slightly.

"Are you being sincere this time?" Tornac crocked an eyebrow.

Eragon frowned. "Yes."

Tornac grinned. "Good. It would have been rather sad if you had continued to ignore us." Murtagh rolled his eyes, but didn't verbally disagree. "So, how about a quick screw to properly kiss and make-up?"

Eragon felt his eyes widen as he choked on air.

Tornac let out another yelp as Murtagh hit him again. "Don't listen to this pervert," he drawled.

"If I'm a pervert, then what are you?" Tornac countered.

Murtagh ignored him. "Let's go back before people notice how long we've been missing," he grabbed Tornac's arm and pulled him along.

Eragon watched them go, still not quite recovered from the earlier shock. It took him a couple of minutes before he regained his posture and finally managed to leave the bathroom.

\----

Eragon wasn't sure if he was more uncomfortable now than he had been before Tornac and Murtagh had cornered him in the bathroom. The group was taking forever to say goodbye after what had been a very uninteresting afternoon. Well...no, it had been uninteresting. That was what everyone was going to believe; that nothing had happened that day or at the party. He didn't care what Saphira said, he was keeping his mouth shut.

Before he quite knew what had happened, Eragon found himself walking home with Saphira and Aksel. He looked behind himself and found that they had been walking for at least a couple of minutes.

"Eragon?" He blinked and looked at Saphira. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Eragon frowned. He couldn't have been that deep in thoughts, could he? He was sure everyone had been there just ten seconds ago. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're on their way home," Saphira stopped. Eragon felt Aksel stop beside him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I just spaced out, I guess."

"Spaced out indeed," Aksel snorted. "You've been spaced out for hours. What's on your mind, dude?"

Eragon felt the blood drain from his face. If Aksel had noticed, then everyone must have noticed it. Oh fuck.

"Eragon met the guy from the party the other day. He's been skittish ever since," Saphira said before Eragon could even start to think up something to say.

Aksel whistled. "Did ya get his name this time around?"

"Uh, yeah," Eragon scratched the back of neck. "Morag." Oh great, that didn't sound suspiciously like Murtagh at all. Which made him wonder why Murtagh was the first one to enter his head. Why not Tornac? It wasn't like they hadn't both been on him like -

Ok, he was not going there right now!

"Morag huh? Sounds like a real sexy dude," Aksel wagged his eyebrows. "Tell me you got more than just his name."

Eragon was relieved when they started to walk again. He wanted to go home, preferably right now. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" he drawled, trying to cover up for...well, whatever emotion that could show on his face that wasn't welcome.

"I didn't mean for me. Duh. I meant for you."

"Uh, no," Eragon looked straight ahead.

"WHAT?" Aksel spluttered. "Eragon, I'm ashamed of you."

"He's not my type," the brunet scowled at him.

"You don't have to marry him. I just want you to get laid this century," the blond tsk'ed.

Eragon blushed. He had gotten laid, thank you very much, and enough to last a good couple of months at that.

"Say what?"

...He hadn't said that out loud, had he? "What?" Eragon asked and tried his best not to sound panicked.

"You got laid?" Oh God, he had spoken out loud. Eragon wanted to die. "When? Dude, gimme details!"

Eragon looked ahead. He nearly fainted in relief at seeing the apartment complex. "Who got laid?" he asked.

"You did! You just said so. You totally said so. Right, Saphira?" Aksel asked eagerly. Eragon hated how giddy he looked.

"Um..."

Was it really too much to ask for a lightning to come down and strike him? Really? All he wanted was to die. Now. It didn't even have to be painless!

"Wait. Wait a sec..." Aksel narrowed his eyes. "You knew?"

Eragon wasn't going to hang around for this. He stalked ahead. Maybe if he went to bed, he could wake up and realise that this had all just been one bizarre dream.

Unfortunately, by the time he reached his apartment, his keys refused to go into the lock and Aksel and Saphira managed to catch up with him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Aksel pouted.

Eragon didn't answer. He was much too busy trying to convince his key to fit into the lock. He knew it was the right one, damnit, so why wouldn't it go in?

"The key is upside down, Eragon."

Oh. Eragon winced. That explained it. "Thanks Saph," he muttered. He cursed the key when it slipped in this time. Fucking thing. It had probably done that on purpose.

He tried not to groan out loud when Saphira and Aksel followed him inside. Did it look like he wanted to talk? No. Not at all. Especially not about the party. If he said one wrong thing, Aksel would find out that Morag was not just one person, but two, and that his real identity was in fact Murtagh and Tornac. There was no way he could live down such humiliation.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Aksel, but I'm not really comfortable with the whole one-night stand thing. Saphira guilt tripped me into telling her." Eragon ignored the cry of "I did not!" from Saphira and continued. "I was actually not going to tell anyone, because I didn't see the point of it."

Aksel was still pouting. Eragon, yet again, told himself that it was bad to hit people, especially friends.

"Nothing happened, really."

"Somethin' must have. Where else would the 'enough sex for a good couple of months' comment come from, hm?" Aksel crocked an eyebrow.

Eragon sat on his bed and tried not to show any obvious signs of sulking. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

To his surprise, Aksel nodded. "I just feel like you should be able to tell me these kinds of things, that's all, dude. You're my friend. I won't rat ya out to everyone every time you bump uglies with someone."

Eragon did not approve of Aksel's choice of words, but smiled at him nonetheless. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Aksel gave him a wink. "Don't mention it."

Eragon nodded.

Saphira gave them her annoyingly knowing look. But right then, Eragon let it pass. Aksel was actually behaving maturely. He was going to savour this moment.

"But just so you know, I'm still dying to know what happened."

Then again, it was Aksel he was talking about. Eragon glared at him. Aksel just grinned.

\----

Eragon had almost forgotten about Murtagh and Tornac when he practically bumped into them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he muttered in disbelief. There he had been, just minding his own business. Or rather, he had been on his way to work when he had seen them. Instant response; dive behind the nearest corner.

So there he was, peeking around the corner and probably getting quite a few interesting looks, trying to see if they had caught him. It appeared like they hadn't. They were, like him, just minding their own business as they walked around town. Eragon found himself studying the dynamics of their relationship. It wasn't very obvious they were together unless you looked closer. They were just walking side by side, but people could tell they were a couple by the way Tornac leaned close when he looked at something in the windows and the almost affectionate way Murtagh touched Tornac when he shoved him away.

Eragon shook his head. He was staring again. Why did he always have to stare? Wait, what had he been doing again? His eyes widened. Fuck! He was late for work! He looked out from around the corner. They were still there. Double fuck.

The brunet frowned. He needed a way to get around them. Oh, he could just cross the street. Duh. Eragon felt like hitting himself. He could be so dense sometimes.

Eragon crossed the street and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible as he hurried down the sidewalk. He had to hurry or he was going to be super late. The last thing he needed was for his boss to physically chew him out if he was really late.

Eragon flinched when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder. His legs must have worked on autopilot, for there he was on the opposite side of the street, taking him down the usual route to work. And there they were.

Damn. "Can't talk right now. Catch you later!" Eragon called back with a wave. He then upped his speed.

He rounded the corner and cursed at himself loudly. A woman walking ahead of him turned around and gave him a very evil eye. He ignored her. Just what had he told them? He'd _catch them later_? That implied that he was going to see them later. Triple fuck.

He had no time to worry about that right now. There was the library – his current workplace. He walked up the steps, slipped inside and prayed that his boss was in a good mood.

\----

Saphira was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Eragon knew that look. It never meant anything good.

"What?" he asked. He had no idea what he had done this time.

"Still avoiding Murtagh and Tornac, hm?"

What? Eragon blinked.

Saphira just gave him a look. She crossed her arms and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Um...no?" Eragon was confused. He hadn't really avoided them. It was hard to avoid someone you didn't know.

Oh sure, he had slept with them -cue blush- but he didn't know them.

"According to Thorn, you have been. He said something about you running away from them when they greeted you a week ago," Saphira's lips tightened. "I understand that you -"

"Wait, Thorn was with them then?" Eragon interrupted her. "I only saw them."

"Oh, he was there alright," she was still looking at him with a displeased look.

"I was late for work. I told them I'd catch them later, which yes, I do regret, but I wasn't intentionally avoiding them." Eragon forced himself not to feel guilty for telling a white lie. He had tried to avoid them, but that was his business, not everyone else's.

She sighed. "Eragon -"

"I only regret it because I don't know how to act around them!" he interrupted her again. "It's –I don't –I mean –grah."

Saphira's glare softened.

"It's not an everyday occurrence, you know, meeting up with that kind of previous lovers," he muttered, trying desperately to ignore the slight burning in his cheeks. "It's one thing to see them again and something else to actually interact with them. I can't be around them without remembering it."

Her voice took a more familiar teasing note when she spoke next. "It was that memorable, huh?"

Eragon was sure the look on his face spoke for itself.

"I don't know what to say, Eragon," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I think that even if you aren't comfortable around them, maybe you shouldn't try to offend them either."

"Offend them or your boyfriend?" Eragon's eyes widened at the cynical tone he had sported.

Saphira blinked at him.

"Fuck, Saphira, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Well, I meant it, but not like that."

"It's ok, I know what you meant," she gave him a half-smile. "And I meant them. I -"

"I have spoken to them after...you know," he bit his lip.

She blinked again. "You have?"

Eragon nodded. "At the cinema a couple of weeks ago. They cornered me in the bathroom."

Saphira let out a giggle. "And?"

"...And I promised not to avoid them," he sighed dejectedly. "I don't see what the big deal is all about. It's not like there's anything extraordinary about me."

"Maybe you don't think so, but others might not share your sentiment," she winked at him.

He stared at her for a long couple of seconds. "...You aren't seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

The blue eyed girl laughed. "Think whatever you want, Eragon. All I'm saying is that if someone like Murtagh and Tornac found you interesting, then you can't be that bad looking."

Eragon felt himself blushing again.

"I'm just saying that if you don't want people to find out, then you should try to act more casual around them. That's all," she smiled at him.

Eragon knew that was true, but it didn't change the fact that he found it completely impossible to do so. Granted, he had only seen them once -twice, if the "hi, bye" incident counted- so he didn't really know if it was such an impossible feat. He had a feeling that it would be, though.

\----

The summer was at its peak. The weather was brilliant. The sun was shining and there was a soft chilled breeze flowing through the trees. The temperature was perfect; not too hot or too cold.

And Eragon was bored.

Sometimes it felt like the days were flying by, other times it felt like the clock had stopped completely. Now it felt like the world was at a standstill.

Eragon put his head down on the desk and sighed loudly. He instantly flinched and looked around to see if anyone had heard it. No, it appeared like he had been in luck. Sometimes he really hated his job. Or rather, he hated his boss. She could be such a harpy and would give him a death-glare if he as much as breathed too loudly. Really, what was her problem? Other people made much more noise than he did, but they didn't get the evil stare. What the hell was her problem?

Eragon scowled. He just had to work at a library, didn't he? He could have sworn it hadn't been this bad when he had first started working there.

Someone cleared their throat. Eragon, fearing it was his boss, bit back a yelp and looked up fearfully. But it wasn't his boss, though when he recognised who it was, he wished it had been.

"So this is where you work?" Tornac crocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Eragon leaned back in his seat. He discreetly looked around for anyone looking to check out a book, but his desk remained empty save for him and the two men in front of him.

"I know the head bitch here. No wonder you were in such a hurry to get in," Tornac smirked.

"Tornac, behave," Murtagh rolled his eyes.

He grinned. "Or what, you'll spank me?"

Murtagh shoved him.

Eragon was once again struck by the uniqueness of their relationship. If he hadn't known better, he might have thought they were just friends. But since he did know, he also saw the small signs that were traded between them.

"So, can I help you with anything or did you come here just to grace me with your presence?" Eragon drawled.

"Actually -" whatever Tornac had been about to say was silenced when Murtagh clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We were wonder – well, _Tornac_ was wondering if, considering the size of this place, there is a gay and lesbian shelf around?" Murtagh asked dully.

The other removed the hand from his mouth and chuckled. "Oh, like you don't want to know too."

Eragon was caught between laughing and blushing. "Um, yeah. It's in the basement, though it's very easy to miss. I think they did that on purpose. Anyway," he cleared his throat. "Just go to the romance section. It's hidden in a corner between that and the horror section."

Tornac laughed. "What a pleasant image they're trying to send out."

"I know, right?" Eragon rolled his eyes. "If you can't find it, just ask one of the employees for directions."

"Or we can just come back and fetch you," the blond wiggled his eyebrows.

Murtagh shoved him in the direction of the stairs. "Thanks for the help," he gave Eragon a half-smirk and pulled Tornac along before the other could say anything else.

Eragon watched them go. It seemed like Saphira had talked to Thorn who had then talked to Tornac and Murtagh. Sheesh. It was like he had seriously offended them or something.

He was just getting back to his routine of being bored when two other people came through the door and made their way over.

Eragon blinked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Saphira's grin was almost blinding. "Aksel has exciting news."

Eragon looked over at the other male. Aksel's grin actually was blinding, and he was practically jumping up and down. It had to be some really exciting news to make Aksel look like that. Eragon prayed that it didn't have anything to do with the books or series Aksel was so addicted to. The last thing Eragon needed was to become addicted to them too.

"So, what's going on?" Eragon asked when no one started to explain.

"I won!" Aksel blurted then, his grin never wavering.

Eragon just looked at him. "Won what?"

"That contest I entered! C'mon, you gotta remember it!"

The brunet gave him a look that told Aksel he couldn't remember.

"It's the annual summer contest at the youth centre," Saphira explained. "Aksel entered during the spring break."

Now Eragon remembered. Aksel always entered the contest, though he never won. Apparently the luck had turned around.

"And I won!" Aksel's smile actually widened. "I got four reservations at _il Munamin_ , the hottest hotel on the coast of Surda. And you two are coming with!"

Eragon felt his mouth fall open.

"All we have to do is to get there on our own, and then we only have to pay for things we do outside of the hotel. The rooms and meals are already paid for. Isn't this awesome!" Aksel grabbed Eragon and hugged him. "I'm so excited!"

Eragon managed to break out of the trance. He laughed softly. He pushed Aksel back and looked at him. "Yeah, it bloody well is. I can't believe you're bringing Saphira and me, though."

"Are ya kidding? You two are my best friends. Of course I want ya there with me," Aksel winked.

"What are you going to do with the fourth reservation?" Eragon asked.

Aksel shrugged. "Dunno. Arya and Nas wouldn't go without each other, and there's no way I'm not bringing one of you, so they're out. Saph didn't want to rush her boyfriend into anythin', so Thorn's not coming. And it's the same with Vane. I don't want to scare him away, y'know?"

"You really like this one, eh?" Eragon asked teasingly.

The blond male blushed slightly. "Oh, shut up."

"Well, I guess I could move around some of my vacation time..." Eragon shrugged.

"Aces!" Aksel grinned. "We leave on the 24th, so ya better be ready then."

"...The 24th is tomorrow, and it's a Wednesday."

Aksel ruffled Eragon's hair. The brunet protested as loudly as he allowed himself to on the job. "24th of July, ya smartass. See ya in a month!"

Eragon glared after him. Saphira giggled softly, but didn't leave with the other blond. Eragon turned to her.

"Just wanted to see how you were," she smiled.

"I'm fine," he shrugged.

Saphira crocked an eyebrow.

Eragon saw someone move out of the corner of his eye then. He straightened in case it was his boss, but it was just another false alarm. In fact, Eragon would have preferred it to be his boss. He looked away when the two he had seen reached that floor and started to walk towards him.

The blue eyed girl tilted her head, clearly confused as to why he was acting the way he was. She looked behind her and Eragon saw her blink. "Ah," she turned back around. "I should have guessed."

He killed the blush that had threatened to break out.

"I'll leave you three alone," she winked at him.

Eragon spluttered. Saphira laughed and motioned for him to call her before leaving.

He was left to stare after her. He didn't stop until someone cleared their throat to get his attention. His eyes snapped away and nearly flinched at the sight that met him.

"So, uh, did you find something?" he asked.

"We did, actually. I have to say that I'm rather disappointed in the miniscule selection you carry here," Tornac tsk'ed.

"Stop complaining. You got what you came for," Murtagh rolled his eyes.

Tornac rolled his eyes, probably to mock Murtagh, but put a book on the counter.

Eragon took it, opened the cover and grabbed the stamp-card. He vaguely noted that it hadn't been checked out often, and the times it had been were recent. He stamped it and then scanned it. The name that popped up made him blink. Eragon checked the cover to make sure he was seeing right. And he was.

The Gay Kama Sutra.

Eragon couldn't stop the blush from burning hot in his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shoved the stamp-card back in its slot. "Are you sure you need this?"

Wait, what had he just said? The blush burned twice as hot now. And it didn't help that Murtagh and Tornac started to laugh.

"W-what I meant was, um, do either of you have a library card?"

He wasn't that surprised when Murtagh handed him his. Eragon took it without looking up at them, made sure it was legit and gave it back. His hand wasn't quite steady when he did so.

"You know the deal, right? Have it back here by a month or you'll have to pay a fee. You can check it out again, but you have to bring it back here first and so on," Eragon pushed it back towards the couple.

"We know the deal," Tornac winked at him.

The blush, which had been fading slightly, came back with full force.

"We just wanted something to laugh about, but it's nice to know that you don't think that we need it," the blond wagged his eyebrows.

Murtagh hit him with the book. Tornac shot the other an amused look. "Not everything is about sex, you idiot."

"But this was! C'mon, he was practically praising us for our little rendezvous. I don't know about you, but I rather like to hear -"

Murtagh put a hand over Tornac's mouth. "And that's enough out of you. Honestly."

Eragon cursed to himself when the floor, after a full minute of begging, still refused to swallow him. Stupid thing! What was it good for, anyway?

"Thank you for the directions. See you," Murtagh nodded at him.

"Uh, yeah. See you," Eragon said, saying it more out of habit than anything else.

Murtagh gave him a smirk before pulling Tornac along. Tornac winked at him before they disappeared out of the door.

Eragon's head connected with the counter. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life!

"Taking a nap are we, Mr. Rider?"

Until now, that was. Eragon scrambled upright and tried to look presentable. With his dishevelled hair and fierce blush, he knew he was failing. "Uh no, Mrs. Magii, not at all."

The head librarian gave him a dry look before walking away. Eragon spent the rest of the day cursing at every God he knew for not striking him down and sparing him from future embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _il Munamin_ is a made up hotel

**Author's Note:**

> *Nobody - A reference to a kind of Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts' games.


End file.
